Watching the News
by MichaelCross
Summary: One Shot Summary inside. Has insane humor in it.


Watching the News

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible. Wish I did though.

Author's Note: This is my first one shot. This takes place during the first scene in 'So the Drama'. What if the parade had been televised and Bonnie saw the whole thing? How would she react to it all? Read on and see for yourself, if you dare, mwahahahahaha!

In Middleton Colorado, Bonnie Rockwaller is watching a parade that is happening in Japan. All her life, she has enjoyed watching parades for they always held amazing happenings and surprises. She is about to find out that the tradition still holds true.

As the Nakasumi float comes up, she hears the faint sound of a jet engine and is then startled to see missiles heading right at the float. She automatically assumes it's terrorists until she sees a trio of strangely dressed men descend upon the float.

She blinks her eyes incredulously as she asks, "Ninjas? If Kim were there, she'd stop them without a problem." Almost as if she had predicted it, Kim Possible bursts out of the float's balloon and takes them down. Bonnie slaps her forehead and mutters, "I just had to open my big mouth.

She then hears Kim asking, "Ron? Ron?" In the background, she sees a shadowy figure in the bottom of the balloon trying to punch his way out, but with no luck. Bonnie can only sigh in exasperation as she realizes who the poor soul is.

She then chuckles, "Only Ron could have trouble getting out of a balloon." Mr. Nakasumi tears the balloon from the shadow's path and Ron Stoppable could be plainly seen. She then hears him thanking him and sees the biggest ninja she had ever seen.

"A sumo ninja? That is sick and wrong!" Bonnie can only laugh and nod in agreement with his assessment. She then sees Rufus, Ron's naked mole rat, come out of the pocket and make martial arts moves at the ninja's face. Bonnie laughs some more as she hears what Ron has to say. "Naked mole rat. Weird enough for you?"

"I am your doom!" Before Bonnie could scream at the thought of Ron getting flattened by the guy, he manages to get out of the way, only to land on Kim. Both teens then evade certain doom as the sumo ninja topples forward, hoping to kill two birds with one stone.

Bonnie watches in awe as Kim performs the move that won the cheer regionals and land on the sumo's back gracefully. As Bonnie grins at the sight of Kim being smug at him, the grin turns into a smile as she watches Ron give the sumo a wedgie.

She can only laugh as Ron says, "Oooh, gonna need some ice on that, champ."

She then shakes her head and says, still slightly laughing, "Ron, you just did something that Jocks usually do to other people." Suddenly, she sees a jet drop out of the sky and fire a grappling hook, attaching itself to Mr. Nakasumi. Kim then takes off in hot pursuit of the jet with her rocket skates.

Her attention then turns to Ron who's trying to get his equipment to work. He then says, "I forgot to put on my rocket skates this morning." Suddenly, his pants start a series of explosions and he yelps out, "I put on my blaster briefs!" Bonnie can only watch in horror as Ron shoots into the air.

She then says, "I hope he doesn't do anything crazy. Then again, he's known for crazy things. What the devil? Is Kim talking to someone on her Kimmunicator?" She shrieks and says, "I can't watch this! Then again, maybe I should. After all, it's not every day I get to watch Kim take down a baddie. Oh no, Kim, watch out for the ninjas!"

Suddenly, she hears Ron screaming as he flies into the trio of ninjas, depositing them onto the sumo ninja that was trying to get up onto his feet. Bonnie can only laugh out loud as she yells, "Ninja that, you losers! Ron would make a much cooler ninja than you would! Way to go, Ron!" She then sees the jet fly off into the sky with Ron right behind.

The camera stays on the sky for two minutes until Kim, Ron and Mr. Nakasumi come into view, with Ron's arms around Kim's torso. Bonnie can only giggle and say, "Once again, Ron's motto comes into play. 'Never be normal'. I guess that includes helping save a friend or client's life while not wearing any pants!" She then sees them grab onto Mr. Nakasumi and a rope fly out from her grappling gun.

She suddenly sees the same jet extend a claw, intending to grab the toy maker. Only his jacket gets caught in the claw and he makes a clean getaway with Kim and Ron's help. "Yeah! That's the way to do it, Team Possible!" She then smiles as she sees Ron wrap an arm around Kim's shoulder as they celebrate another victory.

With tears falling, she sighs and says, "While he'd be a perfect match for Kim, he is not on the food chain. I mean, he's loyal, caring and funny. But he's also lacking in looks, charm and grace. I feel so bad treating him like a loser in public, but I can't help it. I've got a reputation to uphold!"

She slumps her head down until it snaps back up, with her face wearing a sinister grin, saying, "Then again, somebody like Ron shouldn't have to be on the food chain. He is, after all, one of a kind. When they made him, they broke the mold. Of course, that was a mistake on their part. I mean, what girl wouldn't appreciate their own Ron? Kim's had him all this time and she never made a move on him. Well, except for that one time during one of their 'incidents'. But, that was a slight aberration. One that I'd be happy to see again. After all, they do look kinda cute together."

She then notices the time, yawns and says, "Best turn in and get some sleep. But that means I have to be mean to them both. If only the food chain never existed. That way, people could actually get along. Kim, Ron, I hope you learn the truth about each other. That you two actually belong together." At that, she turns off the television, goes to her room and starts dreading the day to come, knowing full well what she has to do.

Over the next few weeks, Bonnie notices less interaction between Kim and Ron, feeling bad for the latter and wanting to uplift his spirits. She then decides to take matters into her own hands, trying to drive a wedge between Kim and Erik, intending for Kim to take the hint. But her attempt falls short.

At the prom, she scowls as she watches Kim and Erik dance. Suddenly, it comes grinding to a halt when Ron bursts into the door and screams out, "The Diablo toys are evil!"

Bonnie thinks, 'He's not making it up. I may have respect for Ron in private, but that also means I believe him.' She is about to rise when she sees Kim make the biggest decision of her life. She quietly nods in approval as they have a sit down to discuss it. What then draws her attention is the scowl on Erik's face when the two teens leave, but she puts it out of her mind.

A short time later, a woman dressed in a green and black jumpsuit comes to the prom and grabs Erik. Bonnie is about to help when she remembers that Kim is the only one that has a chance against the woman, given her reputation. She hears about the Diablos attacking all over town and starts getting frightened. When the danger abates, she breathes a sigh of relief.

A short time later, while watching the news, Bonnie glows with inner pride as she and the class watch Ron close the door on the Police transport. She scowls at Brick when he tells her that he'll be hanging with Monique. The whole class is then shocked when they see Kim and Ron come into the School gym, holding hands.

Thinking, 'It's about time for those two' and knowing she has to say it, she does so. "It's finally happened. She's dating that loser. Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable are dating?" She then lets out her most vicious laugh, expecting everyone to laugh as well. Instead, she's secretly pleased when the class cheers for them and cheers on the inside as well.

As the next song comes up, she sees Rufus push Kim and Ron together. She then beams on the inside while scowling as the two teens dance. What happens next she never saw coming. Kim and Ron kissing passionately and tenderly. Inside, her mind is turning cartwheels and cheering loudly for them. She then softly nods in approval and walks from the floor.

Once she gets to the door, she turns back, smiles gently and softly says, "Good luck, you two. With all that's happened, you deserve some good fortune." She then adds, "Kim, take good care of him. While he may be raw, he's also prime material." She walks away from the gym, hoping to find someone at least close to reaching Ron's typing in personality.

End


End file.
